Être reine
by poukie-scrapbook
Summary: Lucy n'était pas faîte pour être reine. Par Aslan non ! Elle qui ne jurait que par l'aventure, les mystères, que ferait-elle d'une couronne ? Du moins le pensait-elle. Ce peut-il qu'une escapade en Terre du Milieu puisse la détrompée ?
1. L'appel

_Bonjours à vous, je suis ravie de commencer cette fiction 'test'. N'ayant jamais écrit de Crossover j'ai décidé de 'suivre' le scénario d'origine du Seigneur des anneaux, il y aura donc, ici et là, quelques emprunts dialogues; comme les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère, tout de même, que le contenue restera plausible et qu'il saura vous divertir._

_Une dernière chose ! Pour les besoins de cette 'test-fic' Lucy sera plus âgée, dans les 23/25 ans. Essayez de vous l'imaginer comme t-elle._

_Enjoy reading_

_Poukie-scrapbook._

_°oOo°_

1 : L'appel

Il y a certains matins où la brume nous joue des tours. Silencieuse elle se cache, s'étire et glisse entre les monts tel un chat paresseux qui bat des paupières. L'air se charges, vous respirez à plein poumons. En un instant le paysage se transforme, noyant vos repères sous une couche d'humidité. Il s'illumine, se brouille. On ne distingue alors que de lointains rayons de lumières, qui, entourés de leurs mystères, vous invite à les rejoindre.

Ce matin-là, le fog avait jeté son dévolu sur la forêt d'Owlwood, dernière demeure du Grand Lion. Nul n'ignorait que les bois abritait encore son esprit, et certainement pas le brouillard. Étant lui-même une de ses créations, il avait pour ce terrain une étrange affection, enfin, autant qu'un nuage de vapeur pouvait en ressentir. Il adorait se faufiler entre les arbres, s'attardant sur leurs chants, odes mélancoliques de l'ancien temps. S'ils se lamentaient sur leurs sorts, le vent détournait ses pas de velours, mais si leurs litanies étaient joyeuses, alors, avec douceur, il caressait leurs feuilles et s'installait pour la journée. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'en recouvrant la sylve de son manteau de brume, il égarait ses visiteurs.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Peter.

- Rien du tout.

De la cime de son arbre, Lucy scrutait l'horizon, s'interrogeant sur le chemin à emprunter. Peine perdue, elle ne reconnaissait plus son environnement, un comble lorsqu'on y passait ses journées.

Des mois durant elle avait sillonné le domaine des chênes, taquinant les dryades, explorant les grottes, les arbres creux. Elle s'était enfoncé si profondément dans la forêt qu'elle avait même fini par trouver la Mère, la tanière d'Aslan où l'odeur de la magie ne s'étiolait jamais. Ça l'avait pénétré, ouvrant une porte sur son discernement. Elle se mit à écouter, à interpréter, à comprendre. Un processus lent, laborieux, qui paya, la forêt l'accepta, l'emplissant d'orgueil.

Peu à peu l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait pour les lubies des bois entacha le reste de son monde, et, n'y trouvant plus la satisfaction d'antan, la reine délaissa son peuple, ses devoirs, relayant les rênes du pays a sa fratrie. Ce détachement quant à son royaume ne reflétait qu'un égoïsme grandissant, libérateur, qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner.

Si sa conscience la chargea tout d'abord de culpabilité, l'allégresse lui fit vite oublier comme on oubliait sa légende, celle de la Reine Lucy La Vaillante.

Elle était en phase de devenir sauvage et il ne restait que sa famille pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient encore liés. Soucieux, ils s'évertuaient à la maintenir occupé en lui soumettant de petites requêtes. Une fois on lui demandait de cueillir une plante rare, une autre de trouver quantité de perles pour un sautoir. La mission du jour était d'ordre gastronomique, elle devait s'occuper de la pièce principale du banquet d'anniversaire du petit Gabriel, dernier enfant de Susan et Caspian un chevreuil ou un cerf aurait convenu, et Peter, à qui une bonne partie de chasse ne résistait pas, avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

Bien qu'elle l'adorât, l'exubérante présence de son aîné avait de quoi agacer. Habitué a tout régenté, il devenait insupportable lorsque le contrôle des évènements lui échappait. Cela englobait aussi le climat. Il reportait sa frustration sur sa pauvre soeur, l'entravant, par son comportement dans ses recherches. C'est alors qu'elle repéra un éclat de couleur blanche à travers la grisaille.

- Une lumière ! Indiqua t'elle.

- C'est Cair Paravel ?

- Non … répondit-elle après observation, c'est trop faible.

Intriguée la jeune reine se déplaça, changeant de branche pour se rapprocher du phénomène. Elle plissa ses yeux pour en distinguer les contours et cru voir la lueur tressauter. Ce supposant fatiguée, elle frotta ses pupilles avant d'y reporter son attention. Elle ne pus retenir un glapissement de surprise quand elle l'aperçu à nouveau, grossissant a vue d'oeil.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là-haut ? Lui demanda son frère qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Peter ce n'est pas normal, elle … bouge. Répondit Lucy d'une voix un peu trop admirative.

- Elle bouge ?

Ne lui donnant pas plus d'explication, elle concentra sa curiosité sur le point lumineux qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Sous l'impulsion, elle tendit la main comme pour s'en saisir et quand elle fit mine d'enfermer la lumière dans sa paume, le brouillard scintilla. C'était magique.

Elle murmura une première fois.

- C'est Aslan.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Aslan ! Lui répéta t-elle avec conviction.

Aussitôt elle posa pied-à-terre.

- Ici Peter ! suivons là !

Le roi tenta bien de modéré l'enthousiasme de sa cadette, mais l'effrontée n'en avait cure. 'Réfléchie avant de t'engager' aurait-il avancé, ce à quoi elle aurait répliqué qu'elle avait toujours été la plus perspectivisme des deux. Et ainsi de suite sans parvenir à un accord, elle s'en passa.

La brume était saisissante, tellement claire dans son illusion qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Au début Lucy se focalisa sur le bruit de la course de son frère, puis petit à petit la cadence lui parut machinale, monotone et finalement n'y porta plus intérêt.

Elle se sentait en confiance, exultait, ce savant sur le point de vivre ce qu'on appelait communément une aventure. L'anticipation provoqua un frisson d'excitation qui se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se sentit flotter, insaisissable à la manière du brouillard. Durant son parcours, elle ne quitta pas la lumière des yeux, jamais. La lueur avait beau devenir plus vive à chaque instant, elle ne s'en détourna pas, pas même lorsqu'elle fut aveuglante. Un flash. L'absence. Ce fut ce qui la fit cligner des yeux.

L'éclair déclencha un signal, aussitôt le brouillard se dissipa et paru la forêt. Une forêt différente, sombre, sous tension, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se défendre. Prenant les devants, la reine colla son front contre un tronc et lui chuchota tendrement qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiété, qu'elle les protégerait de sa vie s'il le fallait. Les arbres se détendirent sous ses paroles, et leurs murmures lui répondirent, l'intimant à la prudence. Elle ne comprit pas, il y a des lustres que personne n'était venu s'attaquer aux habitants d'Owlwood. Qui s'en prenait aux arbres s'exposait au courroux d'Aslan. La Sorcière Blanche, elle-même, n'avait osé.

C'était mauvais.

Lorsqu'elle voulue faire part de ses appréhensions à son frère et tourna la tête, elle ne vit personne. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, mais ne vit personne.

- Peter ? L'appela t-elle incertaine.

Elle fit plusieurs tentatives dépourvues de succès. Bientôt ses appels se firent paniqués, elle revient sur ses pas, criant, pleurant presque le prénom de son aîné. Elle ne le trouva point. Ce ne fut pas faute de chercher. Le poids de son inquiétude lui fit passer les deux jours et deux nuits suivantes éveillés, à traquer la moindre trace pouvant s'apparenter à Peter ou peut être était-ce un jour et deux nuits, impossible à savoir, le soleil ne transparaissait pas en ses lieux.

Elle parcourut plusieurs milles avant d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt. La chaleur de la lumière eut un drôle d'effet sur ses sensations, ce fut comme si elle reprenait contact avec la réalité. Ses besoins profonds se manifestèrent, la faim, la soif, et plus présent encore l'épuisement. Ses jambes tremblèrent avant de s'effondrer. C'était trop d'émotion d'un coup. Malheureusement elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, devant elle, les vastes chemins verdoyant menant à Cair Paravel avaient été remplacés par des landes à l'herbe jaunie, sèche comme de la paille.

Ou était-elle ?

Elle n'eut guère le loisir de s'interroger, des bruits de sabots vinrent percuter ses pensées, frappant ses sens aussi durement que l'aurait fait un fouet. Se souvenant de la mise en garde de la forêt, elle dissimula sa présence. Accroupie dans l'ombre, elle regarda les cavaliers passer, ils étaient une trentaine de capes vertes coiffée de heaumes à crêtes noire. Ils transportaient avec eux le scintillement des lances et boucliers, qui lancés à pleine vitesse ressemblait a une nuée d'étoiles filantes.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître cette vision lui mit du baume au cœur. À l'image du métal éclairé se transposa celle, fugace, de la lueur dans le brouillard. Lucy ferma les yeux, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Son intuition la guidait vers ses soldats, c'est donc vers ses soldats qu'elle irait. C'est ainsi que, péniblement, elle entreprit de poursuivre leurs traînées de lumière.

oOOo

Les chevaux faisaient beaucoup d'arrêts, de détours à travers la lande, Lucy avait failli les perdre à plusieurs reprises. En se reposant sur son expérience, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit, ils voulaient brouiller les pistes, soit, ils cherchaient un ennemi. Ne voulant prendre le risque de se faire repérer, elle les suivit à distance jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline.

Là, les hommes s'installèrent à l'abri des rochers. Lucy en profita pour se rapprocher. Elle se cala dans un sillon de la pierre assez important pour la camoufler et observa les habitudes du camp.

Autour du foyer principal s'installait ce qu'elle nommait les puissants, généraux et seconds. Ils étaient cinq. Un chiffre important pour la petite troupe dont ils disposaient. Par déduction, elle comprit qu'un haut dignitaire les accompagnait, sûrement un sang bleu. Son choix se porta tout naturellement sur un homme blond aux longs cheveux frisés. Il avait quelque chose de Peter dans son allure, une sorte de prestance, d'assurance qui ne s'obtenait que par la victoire des armes. Puis elle se ravisa, lui préférant un garçon de la moitié de son age qui ne pouvait entrer dans le cercle du pouvoir sans influence.

Un sourire lui échappa. Cela lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs, Peter, Edmund, Caspian et Elle conduisant l'ost au combat tandis que Susan commandait leurs archers. De glorieux souvenirs, l'aventure avant l'ennui.

Et Peter ! Grand Roi de Narnia ! Où était-il passé ? Ça l'angoissait, elle espérait seulement qu'il ne fut pas en mauvaise posture.

Soudain elle sursauta, l'homme blond avait planté ses yeux méfiants dans sa direction. On aurait dit un aigle guettant sa proie. Elle rabattit alors le bout de sa capuche pour cacher son visage et il finit par détourner le regard. Ouf, elle l'avait échappé belle ! Les étrangers n'avaient jamais eu le monopole de l'amitié. Si on avait le moindre soupçon a votre égard, vous pouviez être sûr de finir aux arrêts. Cela ne devait pas être différent dans ce pays et Lucy voulait s'épargner toutes complications.

À la suite de cela, le sommeil l'emporta, ce furent de petits cailloux dégringolant du haut de la falaise qui la réveillèrent. Intriguée, elle considéra l'escarpement de rochers qui découpait le ciel de manière irrégulière de drôle de silhouettes s'en réchappait, ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'elle avait connu. Examinant un peu mieux elle vit qu'ils lançaient des cordages, l'une d'entre elles se figea non loin de sa crevasse et elle vit cette chose hideuse passer près d'elle.

La créature avait des oreilles pointues, des dents proéminentes et un visage tellement déformé qu'on l'aurait cru passé à l'acide. Quant à l'odeur … elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi écœurant, de la putréfaction ambiante. La créature approchait, elle était maintenant pratiquement à sa hauteur, sans le vouloir Lucy croisa la lueur qui habitait ses yeux rouges. Ce n'était qu'animosité, perfidie.

Son cœur se mit à battre, elle se plaqua contre la paroi elle avait peur. Quoi que soit cet être, c'était maléfique, et ça se dirigeait tout droit vers le campement.

Maîtrisant ses émotions, la reine empoigna sa dague, précieuse alliée de sa survie. Elle la serra tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent et quand son courage fut suffisant, elle la planta dans la gorge de la créature. Pour l'être ce fut une surprise. Il ne se défendit pas, regardant son sang vert s'échapper avant de relâcher la corde.

Lucy s'élança pour la rattraper, tirant sur ses muscles pour la hisser dans sa cachette. Ça ne devait surtout pas tomber ! Si c'était le cas, cela signaliserait sa position, et l'éventualité d'une horde de ses choses à ses trousses lui plaisait moyennement. Une fois remontée, elle récupéra son casque et prit sa place sur la corde. Dans sa hâte, elle la lâcha à deux mètres du sol la réception fut douloureuse, mais elle ne s'attarda pas, entamant un marathon vers le campement.

- Cavaliers ! cria t-elle pendant sa course. Cavaliers des intrus approchent ! Prenez vos armes !

L'écho sur la falaise projeta sa voix vers l'avant. Sans attendre les hommes sortirent de leurs tentes, habiller ou non, épée a la main. Ils commencèrent à se grouper et Lucy suivit le mouvement abandonnant le casque ennemi à ses pieds. Personne ne paru s'étonner de sa présence, le fourmillement du camp était trop intense pour qu'on ne la remarque. Ils réussirent à former les deux premières lignes avant que le combat n'éclate.

Parmi les cavaliers, Lucy se lança, dissimulant sa silhouette derrière la carrure d'un homme et frappa, tranchant la gorge du premier être puant qui passa a sa porté. Il mourut. Un deuxième fit son apparition, brandissant son épée. La lame l'effleura à peine, et utilisant son esquive pour se projeter, lui creva un œil. Son cri fut déchirant, il ferma l'œil épargné. Une regrettable erreur. Il mourut sa dague planter dans la carotide.

Les combats s'enchaînaient, les adversaires étaient si nombreux qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre sa lame pour en toucher. Haletante et fatiguée, la reine ne pue répliquer quand on lui asséna un coup au niveau de l'épaule. Elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba sur le dos.

La créature, vicieuse, en profita pour lui poser un pied sur l'abdomen, s'assurant une prise qui la maintiendrait au sol. Elle fit alors racler le tranchant de ses poignards, et Lucy, que toute notion apaisante avait quittée, planta sa dague là ou elle le pouvait, dans ses orteils. Le pied fut retiré en un instant, emportant sa lame avec lui. Ses pensées étaient confuses, mais comme un animal traqué sentait le danger. 'Trouve une arme !' lui hurleraient ses instincts.

Mais déjà l'adversaire revenait à la charge, une rage toute nouvelle dirigée vers sa personne. Ses ongles grattèrent désespérément la terre, elle roula sur le côté manquant de peu le coup sec qui causerait sa perte. Puis elle remarqua le feu à sa portée son bras se tendit, attrapa un morceau de bois crépitant et le retourna contre son agresseur. Il s'écroula, inconscient, enflammé. Avec une certaine fascination, Lucy observa l'avancé des flammes, rongeant ses vêtements, dévorant sa chair. Elle se surprit à en tirer satisfaction. De dominée elle devenait dominante, ce n'était que justice. Forte de ce constat, elle récupéra sa dague et se remit à attaquer.

Elle ne sue combien de ses choses elle envoya au diable, mais elle continua jusqu'à ce que résonne les hourras victorieux. Sous le coup de l'euphorie, elle se mit à rire, à danser comme la gamine qu'elle n'était plus depuis des années. Les soldats la regardèrent les yeux ronds se demandant ce qu'une femme pouvait fabriquer sur un champs de bataille.

- Toi ! La désigna un soldat. Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Stupidement elle se mit à paniquer, elle était à découvert. Elle se souvient d'Edmund accusé de traîtrise à cause de sa crédulité, de Mr Tumulus jeté en prison, des Telmarins envers les Narniens et toute l'appréhension qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit au cours du combat remonta à la surface. Ce ne fut pas la chose à faire, mais elle fuit.

Bien entendu elle fut vite rattrapée, les soldats comme un seul homme l'empoignèrent et la traînèrent jusqu'à la tente de leur commandant. C'était l'homme aux yeux d'aigles.

Lucy se dégagea, s'arrachant à la prise du soldat qui l'accompagnait. Elle redressa alors son port, se parant de toute sa fierté, et comme elle l'avait maintes fois observée sur le visage de Susan, darda l'homme de son regard le plus réprobateur. Le commandant n'y fit guère attention, l'examinant de haut en bas, s'attardant sur le sang vert qui recouvrait ses mains.

- Tu as participé à la bataille. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas une question et elle s'abstient de tout commentaire.

- Que faisais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une femme.

- Pas plus que pour n'importe qui, répliqua t-elle avec humeur, les rochers grouillaient de ses … choses. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Des satanés Orques du Mordor ! Cracha t-il en s'emportant. Fâché, il envoya valser le pichet d'eau à ses côtés, puis semblant se rappeler de sa présence la regarda avec colère. Ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais là, ni pourquoi tu nous espionnais !

La confrontation s'annonçait rude, toute cette suspicion n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. En son for intérieur Lucy était terrifiée, elle savait que la vérité nue ne pouvait que lui nuire, et d'ailleurs qui la croirait ? Elle s'imaginait déjà expliquant que ce monde lui était inconnu, et qu'en les voyant passer, elle avait eu l'intime conviction qu'ils transportaient avec eux une sorte de magie. C'était ridicule. D'un autre côté, un mensonge était tout aussi risqué. Elle devait trouver quelque chose de plausible dans ce pays et n'y entendait rien. Que faire ?

Agacé par le silence qui suivit sa réflexion, le commandant s'avança et la secoua avec force. Sans doute espérait-il lui délier la langue, mais il n'obtient qu'un regard vif et farouche.

- Éomer ! Laisse là ! Ordonna t-on avant qu'il ne recommence à l'interroger.

- Elle nous cache des choses. Protesta le dit Éomer récalcitrant.

- Elle as sonné l'alarme.

Une vague d'exclamations étonnées s'éleva au sein de la tente, Éomer lui-même semblait pris au dépourvu.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, son allié était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait aperçu durant la veillée. De près, il semblait plus vieux qu'elle ne l'avait présumé. Une musculature naissante, un visage carré, des joues pleines, plus un enfant mais pas encore un homme. Il créait un contraste saisissant avec le reste de la troupe, qui pourvut de leurs armures semblait inébranlable. Lucy se demanda si au commencement de leur règne, sa famille avaient donné ce genre d'impression et retient un sourire ; Probablement.

Utilisant le protocole, le garçon s'inclina et la remercia au nom des Cavaliers du Rohan, il se présenta comme étant Théodred, fils de Théoden, XVIIe Roi du Rohan et offrit de partager son repas. Ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Lucy devait reconnaître que le garçon l'amusait beaucoup, il était subtil, vif d'esprit et utilisait son charme enfantin à bon escient. Entre deux moues adorable, il l'interrogeait, l'air de rien, sur son parcours malheureusement pour lui, la reine était trop habituée aux usages de la cour pour se laisser influencer. Elle joua tout de même avec lui, offrant quelques informations, par-ci, par-là. Elle ne parla pas de Peter, trop incertaine quant à sa position d'invité, mais lui raconta les avoirs aperçus de la forêt où elle campait.

- Fangorn ? Vous étiez à Fangorn ? Demanda t-il impressionné.

Elle acquiesça, ne comprenant pas l'engouement général pour cette nouvelle, ni la soudaine notoriété qu'elle lui apportait. Presque aussitôt, un homme vint se poster à ses côtés, lui fourrant une pinte de bière entre les doigts pour l'inciter à parler. 'Une histoire contre une histoire' clamait–il. Après cela elle passa relativement une bonne soirée, elle appréciait les habitudes un peu rustres des cavaliers, leur franc-parler.

Bien que ça ne l'enchante guère, elle fut entraînée dans un combat improvisé. Elle dû affronter un adversaire de trois fois son poids et c'est sous le regard attentif d'Éomer qu'elle le renversa, figeant sa dague au creux de son aisselle. Une incision et c'était la fin. Elle avait été d'une précision mortelle.

Réprimant un glapissement nerveux l'homme se rendit, honteux d'avoir perdu contre une femme. Lucy qui connaissait la fierté des soldats lui tendit un bras en demandant d'une voix forte s'il n'avait pas abusé de boisson. L'amitié fut instantanée. Elle passa le reste de sa soirée avec son nouveau camarade, qui reconnaissant de lui avoir offert une échappatoire la renseigna sur ce qu'il pouvait.

Elle apprit que le pays, la Terre du Milieu, était sous tension, qu'une guerre se préparait à l'Est. Primus, puisque c'était son nom, lui chuchota que les Orques étaient chaque jour plus nombreux et que le Roi n'était pas en état de défendre les lignes du Rohan. D'une voix enflammée, il déclara que Théodred représentait l'avenir de leur peuple et dès qu'il l'eut énoncé, l'homme regretta ses paroles. Il s'agita, comme prit en faute. Lucy le rassura d'une main sur l'épaule, il n'y avait aucun mal à choisir son guide. Il hocha la tête.

La reine laissa alors son regard dérivé sur le jeune prince, il tombait presque sous l'effet de l'alcool. Un sourire attendrit fleuri sur le bord de ses lèvres, si jeune et déjà tant d'obligations. Lucy savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il en résultait, être l'espoir d'une nation c'était devenir un symbole. La perte de sa liberté en tant qu'individu. Une vie sous la pression, la crainte de faire une erreur que d'autres devraient payer. Le pouvoir c'était l'enfer et elle au moins avait pu s'en décharger.

Le matin suivant, tandis qu'elle empaquetait des provisions pour son départ, Théodred vint la trouvé, lui proposant un marché. Au vu de ses aptitudes au combat, il lui offrait un poste chez les Rohirrims, et cela seulement si elle lui jurait loyauté. Bien qu'elle se doutât que ce ne fut pas sa seule motivation, un petit rire lui échappa. On lui demandait à elle, Lucy la Vaillante, Reine de Narnia, de jurer fidélité à un prince sans poils au menton ! C'était … cocasse. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le soleil se placer à l'arrière du garçon, éclairant sa tête, elle su ce qu'Aslan lui demandait. Elle jura.


	2. Sur les quais de l'Isen

_Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qui vous plaira.  
_

_ps: merci a toi Triskelle sparrow pour ton petit commentaire.  
_

_Enjoy ! Poukie_

_°oOo°_

2: Sur les quais de l'Isen

Cela faisait sept mois que la reine avait été enrôlé, sept mois qu'elle parcourait les plaines en compagnie des Rohirrims, traquant, tuant, tous les orques qui pénétraient sur le territoire.

En sa qualité de soldat, Lucy n'avait pas, sinon peu de responsabilité. C'était une position qu'elle appréciait. Réduite à sa fonction, celle d'une lame au milieu d'autres lames, elle tranquillisait son esprit. Un peu paradoxale que l'obéissance lui fut libératrice, mais descendues de son piédestal, elle pouvait enfin jouir de son identité et la partager.

Son intégration parmi les hommes lui posa, en revanche, des difficultés, son sexe en particulier. Malgré la sympathie qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard, les cavaliers voyaient en ses attributs féminins une faiblesse qui ne pouvait être compensé, un problème qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré à Narnia. 'Ce n'est pas un métier pour une femme' entendait-elle régulièrement. Si on les avaient interrogés ils auraient répondu que c'était une question d'honneur, un honneur d'homme qu'aucune femme ne pouvait comprendre. Il avait fallu plusieurs batailles et coups perdus pour qu'ils commencent à la voir comme autre chose, un compagnon d'arme.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reçu de l'avancement. Elle fut nommée à la garde personnelle du jeune prince, et cela au plus grand déplaisir d'Éomer avec qui subsistaient encore des tensions.

Bien que tenue de respecter l'étiquette qu'assurait son rang, le rapprochement entre Théodred et Lucy fut fulgurant. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi le prince trouvait en sa présence une échappatoire. Lucy, elle, savait. C'était son expérience qui parlait, un mélange d'assurance et d'insouciance dont il avait été privé. Elle se mit à agir avec lui comme s'il était son jeune frère et il la traitait avec respect en retour.

- Je me dois d'être à la hauteur. Lui dit-il un jour, cachant sa peur à mi-mot.

- Rien n'est à craindre, Aslan veille sur les braves.

La conviction avec laquelle elle s'exprimait ébranla le jeune prince. La reine lui conta alors Aslan, le Grand Lion protecteur et Narnia la merveilleuse qu'il fit jaillir de son souffle. Elle lui parla des animaux doués de paroles, des arbres dansants, de la salle secrète sous Cair Paravel et de l'hiver. Oui de l'hiver, de ses froids glacials, de son isolement que seuls les fils d'Adam et filles d'Eve pouvaient chasser.

- Ça fait tellement vrai.

Elle ne lui répondit pas directement, seulement par ce sourire empli de secrets qu'il ne su jamais interpréter.

Puis vient le jour où leur présence fut requise à l'assemblé du Roi Théoden. Pour l'occasion, on lui demanda de se vêtir en homme. Lucy voulue refuser, mais Éomer menaça de la hachée menue s'il lui prenait l'envie d'ôter son casque. Il ne voulait pas d'un scandale à leurs arrivées. Pensant bien faire Primus lui assura qu'elle faisait un homme très convaincant, et les membres de son escouade se moquèrent gentiment d'elle.

Ainsi parée elle se dirigea vers Edoras, la cité radieuse. Les cavaliers disaient que le cœur du pays résidait en son château d'or, qu'il rayonnait de part et d'autre du Rohan, protégeant ses habitants. Certains, plus poétiques, assuraient même que lorsque la vie d'un homme de la marche s'échappait, la lueur dorée de Meduseld les emportait vers l'au-delà.

Cette description enthousiasma Lucy, qui émit l'hypothèse d'une relation entre ce château et la magie du Grand Lion. Peut-être était-ce cette lumière qui l'avait attirée en Terre du Milieu ?

Toutefois, tandis que leurs chevaux se rapprochaient de la forteresse, le soleil se mit à décliner. On aurait dit qu'une mystérieuse force était à l'œuvre, les incitant à faire demi-tour. Anxieuse, la reine adressa une prière à Aslan, elle savait dorénavant qu'Édoras ne lui apparaîtrait pas aussi accueillante qu'elle se l'était imaginée, mais ignorait encore à quel point.

Si la ville lui paru terne, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la salle du trône qu'elle trouva sinistre. Les murs étaient soutenus par des piliers sombres, ornés de tentures et tapisseries au thème sanglant. Les multiples fenêtres à l'Est ne semblait guère éclairée la pièce, pas plus que le feu central qui peinait à subsister. Le roi, quant à lui, se fondait parfaitement dans l'environnement. Il avait le regard vitreux d'un poisson, on aurait pu croire que son âme avait été égarée et Lucy envisagea difficilement un lien de parenté entre Théodred et ce Roi mourant.

Se présenta à sa suite un homme au faciès reptilien, il s'approcha du Roi, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Le monarque relava alors lentement son regard et le braqua de façon malhabile sur le prince.

- Mon fils. Dit-il d'une voie enroué.

- Père ! S'écria celui-ci en s'agenouillant.

Il y avait dans ce simple mot un mélange de sentiments qu'une oreille aiguisée aurait pu décomposer en parfum. La note de tête, essence volatile, représentait la joie d'un fils retrouvant son père. La note de cœur, plus profonde, le soulagement d'avoir été reconnu, et ce fut la note de fond, le corps du parfum, qui fit chavirer ses sentiments. C'était l'angoisse, une angoisse profonde, irrémédiable, face à une maladie qui gagnait du terrain. Une angoisse face à la perte. À la mort.

Mais le roi, manquant de lucidité, ne pouvait définir l'alliance de sentiment qui reposait sur les épaules de son garçon, et c'est dans l'ignorance qu'il parla.

- Mon fils, ou étais-tu ?

- Je défendais le Rohan Père. Les Orques et les Uruk-hais traversaient nos terres.

- Monseigneur c'est insensé, le contredit l'homme-reptile, il n'y a pas d'_Orques_ au _Rohan_.

Ses paroles, qui le tournaient au ridicule, réveillèrent la colère de Théodred.

- Quand je parle, on se tait Grima ! Je suis encore le prince de ce château !

- Excusez monseigneur, répondit celui-ci désarçonné, j'avais cru qu'un point de vue différent pourrait … éclaircir les pensées du Roi.

- Les éclaircir ? Il y longtemps que tu n'aide plus mon père, Langue de Serpent ! Peut-être devrais-je te démettre de tes fonctions !

La menace transperça l'homme tel un coup de couteau. Sa peau pâlit. Il regarda Théodred, prenant progressivement conscience du danger qu'il représentait et l'éclat calculateur qui vient se loger au coin de ses yeux alerta Lucy. Elle comprit qu'il y avait trop longtemps que le petit prince était partit, que Grima, ayant prit goût au pouvoir, ferait tout pour le conservé.

- Je suis au regret de devoir vous le rappeler, _mon prince _; mais en tant que Grand Conseillé, seul le Roi du Rohan en possède l'autorité.

Le prince regarda son père, cherchant dans ses prunelles une approbation, mais n'en trouva point. Il se relava alors, dirigeant ses nobles pas vers la sortie, en déclarant, haut et fort, que les jours du Serpent à Édoras étaient comptées des paroles incroyablement stupides ou très courageuses.

Discrètement Éomer lui fit signe d'accompagner la tempête et Lucy s'exécuta. Quand elle le rattrapa, le jeune homme serrait des dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les larmes avaient toujours été un sujet tabou à la royauté, une faiblesse qu'il fallait éradiquer. Lucy avait vu Edmund dans pareil état, un état ou la rage dévastatrice pouvait annihiler toute pensée constructive. Elle savait qu'en ses moments une main tendue était rejetée, alors elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse entendre.

- Tu te souviens de ce conte, l'hiver chassé par les héritiers ? Lucy acquiesça reconnaissant la transposition de son histoire. Crois-tu que je puisse chasser l'hiver d'Édoras ?

- As-tu confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si c'est ton désir, je peux te l'enseigner. Lui confia t-elle, scrutant sa réaction.

Il semblait douter de sa proposition, mais quelque chose disait à la reine que ce n'était qu'une façade, que l'espoir l'avait embrasé. Ne se souciant plus de son avis, elle l'agrippa par la manche et le conduisit jusqu'à une cour extérieure. Là, un grand arbre avait été planté, les habitants du royaume l'appelait 'le chanteur' pour la mélodie de ses feuilles quand l'élevait le vent. Lucy se délesta de son armure avant de poser ses mains sur le tronc. Elle savoura la sensation de l'écorce sous ses paumes et à l'étonnement du prince se mit a grimpé.

C'était un spectacle fascinant que d'assister à son ascension, ses jambes et bras semblaient doués d'une volonté propre si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dansait. Délicatement elle se laissa aller sur une banche et fit signe à son protégé de la rejoindre.

Excité à l'idée de reproduire ses mouvements le garçon monta à son tour. Les premières prises furent faciles, Lucy l'aidait dans tous ses déplacements, puis, quand il fut assez haut et que l'assurance provoquer par l'adrénaline faiblie, elle le fit s'arrêter.

- As-tu confiance ? demanda t-elle abruptement.

Sur de lui, il fit remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, qu'elle avait juré. Elle n'en fut pas satisfaite. Lucy augmenta sa cadence, utilisant des croches plus difficiles à atteindre pour le pauvre garçon qui copiait ses mouvements. Il trompa la chute à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, elle reposa sa question.

- As-tu confiance ?

- L'arbre me retient. Répondit-il prudemment.

Elle lui sourit, amusé par la tournure de sa pensée. Laissant Théodred récupéré son souffle, elle conversa avec l'arbre lui demandant de l'assisté, et sous sa demande, il se mit à bouger comme un beau diable.

Lucy regarda Théodred crier tout en s'agrippant aux branches, elle trouva le moment idéal pour s'éclipser. Une fois descendue, elle suivit les différentes étapes qui accompagnèrent la prise de conscience du prince. Ce fut d'abord l'égarement, la panique, avant que son instinct ne le change en une émotion plus profonde, qui dépassait de loin le chaos provoqué par la peur : la détermination. C'est donc porté par ses résolutions qu'il arriva au pied du chanteur.

- As-tu confiance ? L'interrogea t-elle à nouveau.

Il ne lui répondit pas vraiment, tournant et retournant ses mains tremblantes devant ses yeux comme s'il y avait décelé une force insoupçonnée. C'était ce qu'elle attendait.

- La confiance ne vient pas des autres, mais se porte en soi. Maintenant que tu en es conscient, pourras-tu chasser l'hiver ?

Et son accord résonna longtemps aux oreilles de la reine comme le serment d'un Roi envers son pays.

°oOo°

Après cet épisode, Lucy nota de petits changements dans le comportement de Théodred, celui-ci s'affirmait davantage et entreprit, à grands coups de décrets, de redorer le blason de sa maison. Ravi de la tournure des évènements, Eomer le soutenait dans toutes ses dispositions, raffermissant l'influence de son cousin au palais. Bientôt toutes les décisions importantes lui furent confiées, et Théodred assuma les fonctions de son père.

Les mois suivants, le Rohan pansa ses plaies. Les attaques d'Orques diminuèrent, les commerçants rouvrirent boutiques. Ce fut le répit qui précéda la crise. Submergés par ce bonheur factice, ils négligèrent de surveiller l'ombre ambitieuse qui planait sur la cité, attendant son heure.

Ce fut une missive arrivant au château qui déclencha le cataclysme, des pêcheurs avaient, semblerait-il, repéré un groupe d'Orques traversant les Gués de la rivière d'Isen. Sur ordre du prince, on rassembla une petite patrouille qui devait s'enquérir des évènements. En tant que membre de son escouade personnelle Lucy se retrouva embarquée dans ce périple.

Elle chevaucha en compagnie de Grimbold, son supérieur direct, avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Grand ami d'Eomer, il représentait le Rohirrim dans toute sa splendeur, vivant uniquement pour son cheval et sa patrie. Ce qui forçait le respect. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient consacrer leur vie à autrui, et Lucy, elle-même, n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Ils mirent près d'une demi-journée à atteindre les berges d'Isen, c'était peu comparé à leurs trajets habituels, mais suffisant. Les missions de reconnaissance étaient des activités éreintantes, autant mentalement que physiquement les cavaliers étaient tendus, leurs montures impatientes, tous savaient que cette escapade aboutirait probablement a une bataille.

Lucy flatta l'encolure de sa pouliche, rassurant la bête tout en scrutant l'horizon. A priori l'endroit était calme, pourtant elle restait suspicieuse. L'air ici n'était pas sain, on y respirait l'odeur du sang en abondance. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'averse menaçait, et comme pour la conforter dans ses fabulations, les nuages grondèrent, déclenchant la pluie.

Ce fus lorsque la première goutte se brisa contre son plastron qu'une flèche se planta violemment dans le dos d'un cavalier. Il s'effondra sous le choc. Elle regarda à l'origine du tir et fut secouée d'effroi noircissant le ciel, une nuée de flèches volait dans leurs directions.

- À couvert ! Cria Grimbold.

La rohirrim releva aussitôt son bouclier, le plaçant stratégiquement entre son cœur et sa tête. À peine les eut-elle abritées que les cris de souffrance commencèrent à résonner sur le rivage. Un des projectiles se figea dans sa cuisse gauche, la douleur l'étourdie, elle gémit, se forçant à ignorer la blessure tant que le danger ne serait pas écarté. Crispée, elle endura l'assaut et quand le bruit de la volée se dissipa, il fut remplacé par les hurlements de la charge ennemie.

Les dents serrées Lucy brisa le corps de la flèche qui entravait ses mouvements, elle prit bien garde a ne pas retiré sa pointe qui aggraverait sa blessure sur l'heure. Des hommes avaient succombé à ce genre de maladresse et elle ne voulait en aucun cas les imiter.

Lucy raffermit sa prise sur sa lance, jaugeant sa balance. C'était une arme qu'elle avait dû apprendre à manier. Les Rohirrims, frappe cavalière, n'utilisaient pas de lames à courte porté elles les désavantageait. Sa dague fut donc promptement écartée et demeurait désormais accrochée à son ceinturon, pour les urgences.

En première ligne, elle para l'offensive, inclinant son manche de telle sorte que, poussé par sa vitesse son adversaire s'y empala. Elle se débarrassa du corps d'un geste méprisant et remis sa lance en position. Bientôt, les cadavres jonchèrent le sol comme autant de feuilles mortes sans que le flot d'Orques ne vienne à tarir.

La situation empira. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Non c'était bien pire : le combat était perdu.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'absence de Théodred à ses côtés se fit ressentir, Lucy jura, comment avait-elle pu oublier son protégé ?

Cherchant sa silhouette à travers la pluie battante, elle le repéra aux prises avec un groupe d'Uruk-hai, qui, l'encerclant, tentait de l'arracher à son cheval. Le garçon se débattait avec férocité mais face à tant d'adversaire, il n'avait aucune chance. C'est impuissante que la reine fut témoin de sa chute et de l'acier rouillé qui pénétra sa chair. La rage fit palpiter ses veines, elle hurla et trancha l'artère d'un assaillant.

Théodred ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas périr. Il représentait une ancienne vision de ses jeunes années qu'elle avait voulu préserver de la politique, qu'elle avait voulu libérer de son emprise. Elle se souvient alors d'une fiole reçue à Narnia, cadeau de vie liquide qui pendait a son cou. Elle la sortit et l'embrassa. Il pouvait encore être sauvé.

Tirant d'un coup sec sur la bride de son cheval, elle traversa le champs de bataille, embrochant tout adversaire à sa porté. Son chaos personnel répandit le sang qui colora drastiquement son armure, lui conférant une allure féroce que nul pluie ne pouvait nettoyer. L'espace d'un court instant, elle redevient ce qu'elle avait été 'La Vaillante' et son avancée remarquée souleva les passions de la garnison. 'Nous pouvons vaincre' se disaient-ils.

Lucy ne vit pas les Rohirrims repousser l'ennemi, elle ne vit pas non plus l'Uruk-hai qui planta son épée dans le flanc de sa jument. Celle-ci se cabra, projetant sa cavalière dans la rivière teintée de noir, alliance contre-nature de rouge et vert.

Elle resta là un certain temps, sans bouger, saisi par les eaux froides et enjôleuses de la rivière puis l'air vient à lui manquer. Elle battit des pieds, des mains, cherchant la surface, mais le poids de son armure l'entraînait vers les profondeurs. Elle coulait. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus pressent, l'épuisant inutilement. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle allait sombrer. Puis comme par magie, ses mains bougèrent, attiré par son poignard, Lucy les sentit décrocher la lame et sectionner les liens de cuir reliant son haubert. Le métal céda, elle nagea hors des eaux trompeuses.

La reine sue que sa dague l'avait sauvée quand l'air frais emplit ses poumons. Elle en fut reconnaissante, puis par association présenta ses hommages à st Nicolas qui lui offrit ce précieux cadeau.

Son âme emplie de gratitude n'en oublia pas pour autant son protégé gisant quelque part sur le champ de bataille. Elle pria pour qu'il ne fut pas trop tard et qu'elle puisse le rejoindre sans encombre, malheureusement elle ne fut exaucée sur le rivage, les hommes et les orques avaient disparu.

Elle était de nouveau seule en un lieu inconnu.

Terre du milieu ? Narnia ? Non ! Elle espérait que le courant l'avait simplement emportée un peu plus loin sur la berge. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à remonter le fleuve pour voir flotter la bannière du cheval blanc familier. Bien qu'elle ne fut plus en état de combattre, Lucy s'accrocha à cette option Théodred avait besoin de son aide, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Toutefois une partie de son esprit reconnut l'eau trop claire, les galets trop secs comme s'il n'avait jamais plut.

Soudain le son d'un cor résonna entre les montagnes. Un son rauque, puissant, épouvantablement long et déchirant, un appel à l'aide. Prenants appuis sur sa jambe valide Lucy poursuivit ce son, avançant aussi vite que son boitillement le lui permettait. À chaque pas, la douleur lui tournait la tête, mais elle tient bon. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit les corps stoïques des Uruk-hais. Ils étaient nombreux, éparpillés sur la terre battue sans autres compagnons que les cadavres de leur propre race.

L'absence d'un ennemi la fit ralentir … pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'homme ? Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une rixe intérieure, puis se contredit. 'Trop de mort'.

Le son se fit plus insistant, l'entraînant sur les hauteurs. Il s'élevait par à-coups, encore et encore jusqu'à cette dernière note grave qui s'essouffla dans le vent. Elle n'entendit alors plus rien et pressa le pas au détriment de sa souffrance. 'Oublie là' se répétait-elle obstinément. Ce fut ce qui détourna son attention du sol, sa balance malmenée faillit la faire glisser sur un objet, un cor, fendu symétriquement en sa longueur.

Lucy le ramassa. Au touché il s'avérait tiède, plein d'énergie, comme s'il vibrait de l'intérieur. Elle ne douta pas qu'il s'agissait 'du cor', émetteur en attente. La ténacité avec laquelle elle avait lutté se dissipa alors, laissant place à un profond sentiment d'échec. Une fois de plus, elle arrivait trop tard du moins le cru t-elle quand s'éleva une voix humaine.

- Les petits ! Ils ont enlevé les petits ! s'écriait-on.

Deux hommes se tenaient là, étendus entre quelques cruelles expressions ennemies. 'Pas des Rohirrims' se souffla t-elle avec déception. Elle entama une retraite, l'ordre des priorités lui interdisait de gaspiller son temps pour des étrangers. Mais que se soit par loyauté envers Théodred, ou indifférence quant a leurs sorts, la reine ne pue négliger le bruit d'un cor fantôme résonnant exagérément à ses oreilles.

Regardant les restes de l'instrument brisé entre ses mains, il ne lui vient qu'une explication : Aslan. Sa magie répercutait le son.

Cette escapade n'était donc pas le fruit du hasard, le Grand Lion attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Dictée par sa foi, Lucy abaissa ses paupières, se concentrant sur sa cantilène. Elle ne fit pas dix pas qu'une épée chatouilla sa gorge.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La question, conforme à l'acier brandi, fendait l'air menaçante. Prise de court, la Rohirrim ne su que répondre et loucha sur la pointe affûtée. Combattre dans son état serait on ne peut plus absurde. Aucune jambe maladroite ne lui permettrait de l'emporter, si ce n'est de résister. Confirmant sa théorie, elle fut prise d'une brusque douleur qui la fit vaciller. Cette faiblesse n'échappa en rien à son agresseur dont l'œil entraîné considéra le morceau de bois dépassant de sa cuisse. La flèche Orque.

Il abaissa sa lame.

Une flèche Orque ne mentait à personne.

La prudence étant de mise, Lucy s'écarta d'une longueur d'épée, du moins se serait-elle éloigné si son pied ne butta pas contre le corps d'un survivant. Celui-ci gémit et dans le prolongement de sa voix se répandit le rugissement d'Aslan. C'est là qu'elle comprit. 'C'était lui, le cor'.

Oubliant momentanément l'agresseur, elle s'abaissa à son niveau, et grimaça. Trois flèches lui transperçant le torse ; estomac, foie, cage thoracique ... Le bourreau avait tiré juste sans atteindre son souffle. Lucy qualifia mentalement le blessé de coriace, mais ne doutait pour autant de sa mort imminente. Il était foutu, du moins l'aurait-il été si on ne l'avait pas délégué, car ce dont la reine était certaine c'était qu'elle ne faillirait pas à une mission confiée par Aslan.

S'improvisant médecin Lucy tâta les plaies sur son abdomen.

- Que contez-vous faire ? demanda t-il fébrile en regardant son manège.

- Vous sauvez la vie. Rester tranquille !

Anticipant une protestation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle fondit sur la première flèche, la retirant d'un coup sec. La douleur le surprit, il hurla, agrippant avec force le veston de la reine qui fut prise de frayeur. L'ombre de sa carrure se décupla, l'englobant entièrement. Allait-il frapper ? Elle le cru sincèrement. Fort heureusement le blessé n'eut pas l'occasion de se montrer agressif et se fit plaquer au sol par son acolyte.

Lucy hocha vaguement la tête en remerciement. Il était clair dans son esprit que ce sauvetage n'était en rien un acte confiant, mais bien désespéré. L'homme voulait sauver son ami, elle devait être en état de le faire.

Profitant de ce partenariat fortuit elle extirpa une seconde flèche. Ce fut la dernière, mal placée, qui provoqua son anxiété, figée à quelques centimètres du cœur. L'appréhension faisait trembler sa poigne, mais Lucy ne pouvait ce permettre d'hésiter, il perdait trop sang. S'autorisant une grande inhalation, elle l'arracha à son tour, déclenchant une fièvre qui abreuvèrent ses paroles.

- Pardonnez-moi. Implorait t-il. Je n'avais pas réalisé. À cause de moi vous avez échoué.

- Non. Non Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement. Votre honneur est sauf. Lui assura son compagnon.

Laissant leur conversation de côté, Lucy décrocha religieusement l'élixir qui pendait à son cou. L'Essence de la fleur de feu. Boisson magique. Une unique goutte guérissait les mots les plus terribles, ressoudait la chair ébranlée. Ce n'était pas seulement son arme sécrète mais bien une partie de ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle le partager avec un inconnu ? Qu'avait ce Boromir qu'il fallut qu'elle néglige son protégé ?

Lucy le regarda mauvaise, une partie d'elle lui reprochait de ne pas être Théodred. Fantasmant un instant sur ce que sa propre passivité entraînerait, elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par des cris pressants. 'Il lâche prise, faîte quelque chose !'lui ordonnait-on. Elle se secoua, il n'était pas dans son intérêt de désobéir à Aslan; et tandis qu'elle versait le liquide dans la bouche du blessé, elle lui adressa une prière, quémandant son retour auprès du prince.

En réponse, l'homme se mit à tousser. La quinte fut si violente qu'il du se débattre pour respirer, repoussant par inadvertance la main tendue de la reine qui lâcha l'élixir. Le flacon tomba, se vidant piteusement au sol.

Elle resta là, ballante, à voir s'effondrer ses espoirs.

- Imbécile ... qu'avez-vous fait ? Lui demanda t-elle horrifié.

Boromir n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut dérobée à sa vue ; disparaissant telle une illusion. Lucy ne su jamais qu'il tenta de la retenir, ni que quelques secondes plus tard, le liquide reversé entraîna l'éclosion d'une fleur aux reflets dorées.


End file.
